Story Arc Forum Fight Storyline/Chapter 10
Chapter 10: The Crystalline Desert & The Duality of Extremes (Hansha & Chaloid) Part 1, Part 2, Part 3, Part 4, Part 5, Part 6 Continuing from the previous Chapters, Aggron, Cookie, and Beta continue their expedition on the Invearth's Moon for unbreakobtainium. At this point, the three are getting close to the ore. After a while, they finally found some unbreakobtainium. Then Aggron makes a hyperspace rocket, and brought Beta and Chrono to his home mountain. There, they meet his children: Shiny Aron, Cinccino, Shiny Scyther, Zorua, Umbreon, Alolan Raichu, Decidueye, Sliggoo, Snorlax, Dragonite, Ditto, and '''Mew. 'They also meet Scizor. There, Aggron welcomes the two to his workshop. And then Aggron puts the Unbreakobtainium into a container, and pressed a big red button. The button disintegrates the unbreakobtainium, and then Beta and Cookie called him out for doing this because they worked so hard for it. But then it turns out that the machine is cloning the unbreakobtainium. Cookie was relieved. However, afterwards, the machine cloned too much unbreakobtainium, so much that the cloning machine explodes. Then Beta called Chrono for a way to bring all these unbreakobtainium. Chrono told him to get an Ender Bag (which is bigger on the inside), and set the color code to Red-Orange-Purple. Dump all of the Unbreakobtainium inside the bag, and then Chrono will be able to get it. Meanwhile, the Injustice plotline is coming to an end, the final battle in the Injustice Universe is in progress. Injustice Sweg Dragon and Injustice Superman are fighting each other, and In-Superman is winning. Scientedfic makes one final attempt to attack In-Superman right as he attempts to destroy In-Sweg, but is met with several lasers to the face and is close to dying. The Stellar Star, the very thing keeping Scientedfic alive, returns to the sky. Oinite and co. try to help, but after a few final words, Scientedfic finally dies. Alfredo, enraged by the loss of the very first of the heroes, pulls out his kryptonite-infused First Knife and fights In-Superman, winning in the end. But instead of killing off the enemy, Alfredo calms down and decides to spare In-Superman. TimewornKaiju and Sweg Dragon then celebrate the end of the Injustice plot, which also meant that the Cataclysm Machine had finished warming up. The heroes, however, have finally turned their attention to the Cataclysm Machine and is preparing to destroy it. ''At long last... IT BEGINS. Hansha, the Crystal Ball The Cataclysm Machine plotline begins with Snuffles dumping some exposition about the Cataclysm Machine: The heroes have to stop by 6 planets in order to get to the Machine. These planets are known as the Stepping Stones. The first planet is Hansha. Hansha is a planet made out of crystals, and intense sunlight reflects all over the planet because of them. It is never night, for it is always day. It is the second hottest planet to the Machine. The Guardian of Hansha is G-BINARY, which is G-1000 possessed by a malevolent A.I. known as Project Binary. Meanwhile, the Imperial Fleet were getting samples of technology from Injustice Superman's space fleet, before going away via a hyperspace jump. Back to the Injustice universe, Injustice Sweg and Injustice Wonder Woman couldn't put their grudges against the opposing side, and were about to fight again before being quickly stopped by Oinite and Injustice Superman, respectively. After a while, Oderfla told the residents of the Injustice universe that they need to go, because they must stop the Cataclysm Machine. But before leaving, Alfredo told Oinite and Oderfla to wait, in order to give them the Injustice Emblem—If ever, they are in a situation where they cannot fight alone, press the button, and the people of the Injustice universe will come to help. THORIUM, the A.I. that's operating the Cataclysm Machine, began to besiege planets throughout the multiverse by spawning Siege Bosses–extremely powered-up versions of video game bosses and other kinds of antagonists–to wreak havoc, resulting in TimewornKaiju and Sweg becoming more excited about their creation. Beta and co. finally put all the unbreakobtainium into the Ender Bag. Then Beta told Cookie and Aggron that in order to get back to the ship, all they needed to do was to jump into the bag. Cookie and Aggron were very perplexed by this bizarre way of travel. Then Beta stretches the bag to Aggron's size. The three then walked into the bag, concluding with Beta, who grabbed the flap of the bag, and dragged it into the bag, causing the bag to disappear with Beta as a result. Snuffles proceeded to dump yet another load of exposition: "Each of the planets has been fitted with a Spacial Warp Disruptor to prevent teleportation and light-speed travel to the Cataclysm Machine, which would explain the order we have to go to them in. The only one we can currently reach through any kind of spacial warp is Hansha, and even then, we cannot land on the planet without exiting the warp. Once we land on the planet, we need to explore the planet to find the Spacial Warp Disruptor and then destroy it, although with Radia, I have no idea where it could be, as that planet cannot be explored terrestrially." As the heroes got into Chrono's ship, Brown Eevee and his Covenant forces arrived, and began assault on it. Fortunately, 404's ISS Event Horizon was there to escort it. The Event Horizon deployed a stun net in order to preventing anything from getting close. Both the X-34 and ISS Event Horizon then did a sub-second Hyperspace jump to Chrono's ship, connected together, and hyperspace off to another star as a group. Oinite and Oderfla returned to the ship by jumping out of a portal, while Beta, Cookie, and Aggron did so by jumping out of an Ender Chest. Oderfla has informed the group that Alfred Tinio has created the ultimate Roblox sword, Calibur. And then Beta asks about the unbreakobtainium, then Chrono told him that they had enough unbreakobtainium in order to create a Tier-X ship hull, and a Tier-X ship shield, the highest tier, at that. The ISS Event Horizon then began a hyperspace jump, taking Chrono's ship with it. Unbeknownst to everyone, Alfred Tinio has snuck into the ship. A while into the travels, MM woke up after a horrific nightmare, which involved himself meeting with Oculus, who is one of the Creators. But before he could ask him what is going on, he had a flashback of Brine and Regulus, the two evil Creators, doing a [http://static.tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pub/images/DiabolicalLaughter_8400.png diabolical laugh] as the Cataclysm Machine finished warming up. Oculus told MM to tell everyone about this, before he ran to others and told them about the Cataclysm Machine. We interrupt this recap to bring you... a gratuitious scene about some of the Anti-Creators; Sonic.exe, Snatcher, Grimm, Xehanort, and Erebus, commenting about the Cataclysm Machine! Brought to you by Sparky! Afterwards, Sparky took off his mask to the heroes (besides 404, who has seen it already) for the first time, revealing who he really is—a Water Dragon. Then we get introduced to Sparky's other half for the first time: Fillygroove. She has arrived to help stop the Cataclysm Machine. And then Sparky told 404 that whatever happens to her will happen to Sparky as well. Meanwhile, Alfred Tinio has acquired a High-Energy Sword, and proceeded to merge it with the Last Knife. After 119 posts, the heroes finally landed on Hansha. Before going out, Snuffles told everyone to bring their sunglasses and heat-resistant suits. Sparky quickly discovered a species of large reptilian creatures which are passive and spend all day eating crystals, a discovery which was pushed to the side to focus on the task at hand. Sparky then told Filly to spy on Alfred Tinio. Filly chose to split herself into two, and sent her second half to do the job. Unfortunately, she got noticed, and then Alfred engaged with Filly in a lightsaber battle. Having noticed the arrival of the heroes, G-BINARY ordered his right-hand man, the Internet Hate Machine, to summon personified memes in order to attack them. Yes, really. The Internet Hate Machine starts by summoning Ugandan Knuckles, but got scolded by G-BINARY, who claimed that that meme is useless. Internet Hate Machine responed by summoning another meme instead: The Ancient Aliens guy. The meme wasn't that effective, and it got effortlessly punched to death by Aggron. The Internet Hate Machine then tried to summon another dead meme, resulting in G-BINARY asking if it did this just to spite him. The Internet Hate Machine then summoned another meme, Sanic, instead. Sanic tried to outpace Sparky, who instantly fainted once he tried to do so. Using his abilities as an Anti-creator, Alfred Tinio quickly established a telepathic communication with G-BINARY, suggesting him to summon better memes. G-BINARY then decided that "a meatwall shall do." The Internet Hate Machine then deployed an entire army of memes, consisting of every meme ever. The battle between Filly and Alfred continued in the background, with Alfred hurting Filly in the process. Sparky then quickly arrived to the location and stopped Alfred in order to save himself. And then Sparky, by the virtue of being a walking paradox or whatever he is, says the forbidden name of Alfred Tinio. But unlike how speaking the cursed names work against other mortals, it doesn't affect Sparky at all, demonstrating Sparky's esoteric immunity to the Speak of the Devil and other curses. The caused StoryArc.exe to crash due to a paradox. However, no disastrous effects happened after the program rebooted afterwards. Alfred went mad from the revelation of learning about Sparky and Filly's Synchronization (a phenomenon where one character's pain is felt by the other character at the same time), and collapsed as a result. Oinite and co. noticed the Last Knife on the ship and went to throw it off, but when picking up the knife, it began to corrupt Oinite, but is fortunately stopped by Red, who proceeded to slap him in order to snap him out of it. Having been reminded of Alfred, Crysta's PTSD about him got to her, and she told everyone of how he destroyed her home. Red ended this madness by deciding that she'll be the one who will take the knife out of the ship, because she seemed to be the only one immune to the curse. The group then discussed their current plans: #Find the Spatial Warp Disruptor and destroy it, so the heroes could go to the next planet. #Defeat the Guardian of Hansha, G-BINARY, and his army of memes. #Find Elodian, the remaining Creator. Elodian suddenly appears in front of the group, while proclaiming that [http://www.stateofdigital.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/07/chuck_norris_will_find_you.jpg you don't find Elodian; he finds you.] While Alfred Tinio is tied up by the heroes, he used telepathic communication to tell G-BINARY to deploy all the memes, before escaping. G-BINARY does exactly that... except for Ugandan Knuckles. "He's useless." G-BINARY, 2018. Sparky and Filly quickly encountered Alfred again thanks to the latter's escape. Alfred then knocked Filly out with a punch which, due to the two's Synchronization with each other, knocks out Sparky as well. Taking this to his advantage, Alfred Tinio escaped. And then we get introduced to Alfred Tinio's ship, STELLAR MK.I000, which is similar to Oinite's Supersonic ship. Alfred rides this ship in order to obtain another weapon, the Crystyl Breaker, to combine with the Last Knife. G-BINARY was extremely frustrated upon learning about the Internet Hate Machine's decision to deploy a dead meme, Harambe. G-BINARY quickly told the Internet Hate Machine to deploy the meme to end all memes, and the troll to end all trolls; Sassafras. Upon meeting with the heroes, Sassafras proceeded to annoy them with an endless stream of nonsensical quotes. After being scolded by the heroes to shut up, he told them that they're being rude, then began attacking the heroes. 404 has launched a barrage of attacks against Sassafras... who took little to no damage from them. A Sassafras minion appeared in front of Alfred Tinio as a messenger, and told him in a much more polite manner than it normally is, that the heroes are locked in a fight for a while. Alfred Tinio was incredibly satisfied that he's now given enough time to enact his plan. Sassafras annoyed 404 so much, to the point of absolute frustration, so he decided to bring out a giant metal grinder against Sassafras, which managed to deal major damage against him. Of course, all the while, the Internet Hate Machine was helping G-BINARY to become more relaxed by giving him a cup of oil, and a "gear massage". G-BINARY, however, quickly lost any relaxation he had when he remembered about the invasion, and he sharply told the Internet Hate Machine to get back on duty. The IHM then told G-BINARY that there are 0.01% memes remaining, and that it's unable to summon more memes, and that memes are likely to be terminated in 3 days. This causes G-BINARY to become even more frustrated than before. Oderfla began to slaughter the seven remaining memes, and eventually managed to finish off Sassafras himself. After the defeat of the memes, the Internet Hate Machine revealed that it has made an error - It summoned Ugandan Knuckles. G-BINARY angrily destroyed the Internet Hate Machine with his Gear Gun, stating the he doesn't need it anymore in a robotic tone. With the memes out of the way, the heroes finally began to search for G-BINARY at last. 'Meanwhile Mania' Meanwhile, Ares, one of the most powerful Anti-Creators, kills his father, Zeus. And then he reveals his evil plan to Thanos: To end all existence, and recreate everything in their own image. Meanwhile, the Lady of the Lake (from the Arthurian Legend) told Merlin to put the Excalibur back to the stone, in order to wait for a successor. Suddenly, Mordred appears to take the Sword of the Stone for himself, and Merlin told him that the Excalibur only belongs to the honorable. After being refused by Merlin, Mordred ordered an assassin to knock him out, but then the Lady of the Lake took the sword and dove down. Then Mordred told Morgana to get the sword, but Morgana replied that not even she could do such wonders. Meanwhile (for the one bajillionth time), Ares and Thanos continued their discussions, this time, about the rest of the Anti-Creators. Meanwhile! A group of normal humans discovered the legendary Excalibur. They believed that it's all fantasies. Meanwhile, Ra's Al Ghul revealed his creation to Ares and Thanos: Amazo, the Ultimate Android. Ares tests its voice command device by ordering it to terminate Ra's Al Ghul by disintegrating him. Another Anti-Creator has been added to the forces of the War God. Meanwhile, a bunch of Astronauts discussed the recent events of Story Arc, namely, Scientedfic's death by the hands of Injustice Superman, and the fact that Scientedfic was the most powerful of the Excalibur wielders. They revealed that they have Anti-Magic Chemicals that will help them get the sword, and that they also knew about The Community: A weapon that would fire every single one of the attacks ever made in Story Arc. And they even knew about the Cataclysmic... er... Cataclysm Machine. And then they viewed Excalibur as the most powerful weapon, and "more powerful than Life and Death themselves". Meanwhile, in an unexpected plot twist. While the heroes were away, Pixelcat launched a satellite... to destroy Earth itself! Fortunately, Crysta has exposed him being evil. The rest of the heroes finally entered G-BINARY's Base, and proceeded to fight him. Meanwhile! Ares ordered Amazo to destroy a planet by wreaking havoc on Galena, Illinois. The more Amazo kills, the stronger he becomes. And then Ares orders Amazo to destroy planet Zereth. Meanwhile once again! The characters of the Arthurian Legend sensed the increasing power of Ares, the God of War. Afterwards, Jonas Kim has pulled the legendary Excalibur without realizing that it's real all along. At least, until now. He claimed that he didn't mean to do it, but got praised as a teenager with such potential as a result. And this, is the story of an "ordinary" high-school student. Meanwhile! For the last time! Aggron arrived to Chrono's ship just in time, and found out about Pixelcat's true nature. He managed to knock him out, but panics upon realizing that he doesn't know how to stop the laser. But then the Pixel Laptop reveals its self-awareness to Aggron, and it was too late for him to stop Earth from being destroyed. Nice job, you guys. I hope that there are humans on other planets! Meanwhile, 404's fight against G-BINARY began. G-BINARY started by summoning minions to attack 404, revealing his nature as a flunky boss, AKA a boss that spams minions 24/7. Meanwhile, Pixelcat had a villainous breakdown over his plan being foiled, and the fact that the heroes now know his true nature. Meanwhile! The Cat Council learned about Pixelcat's disappearance, and that his mission to sabotage the resistance's mission was a failure. Meanwhile, the battle against G-BINARY continued. We gets introduced to a mysterious armored figure, Sara. Meanwhile! The Cat Council planned revenge against the heroes. They managed to locate them, and proceeded to set off toward the heroes. Meanwhile, another hero joined the party: Parkour. Meanwhile, a mysterious group named the League of Darkness began their discussion about Ares. Meanwhile, Jonas Kim officially become the Chosen One. The rightful successor to Scientedfic. The bearer of the Sword of the Stone. The wielder... of Excalibur! Also, he has the All-Any Shield now. Meanwhile, a new player Eternulli joined with the character Finite, as well as Carmen later on in the chapter. Meanwhile! The Cat Council arrived on Hansha. Meanwhile, enough of these meanwhile's. After all of these, the battle against G-BINARY continued to rage on. After a long battle, G-BINARY was defeated by A-999, G-1000's old rival, ending the story of G-1000. As Snuffles began to walk out of the battle area, he noticed the Spatial Warp Disruptor. He slashed it apart. And voila, the Disruptor was destroyed. Stage clear. Also G-BINARY's body detonated on a Covenant ship. Nice going! Chaloid, the Amalgamation of Fire and Ice The second of the Stepping Stones planet is Chaloid, which is literally half-hot, half-cold. There are two beings there protecting the two sides of the planet: Infernance, and Permafrost. Later, as the heroes flew out to Chaloid, a forgotten player CookieCookieNomNom appeared inside Chrono's ship, startling Parkour, Finite and Carmen who were there to witness it at the time. Cookie becomes corrupted by his evil side and Parkour is forced to kill him to stop him from wrecking havoc. Cookie respawns, but splits into his two sides, Cookie and Gamer (much like Alpha and Omega). Suddenly, Finite, Parkour, Carmen and Cookie were teleported away to another ship, which was revealed to belong to Elmer, a travelling adventurer. After a brief conversation they set out to Chaloid once more. Meanwhile, the ISS Event Horizon and Chrono's ship had arrived on Chaloid. Whilst they were preparing to set off, Elmer's ship Hunter MK II arrived first on the frozen planet, where they were confronted by Gamer again. A 'shrouded figure' suddenly rushes into the ship and decapitates Gamer, but Gamer resets and throw her out of the ship before she could kill him again. Gamer is assumed to have disappeared afterwards. Meanwhile, Snuffles had left the ship and noticed the figure screaming at the Hunter, and thought that she was attacking the ship. After a confrontation, the figure is revealed to be Lucidia, a resident of the planet. The other people dismount, and Finite leaves the ship to rejoin the others. A major retcon had to be put in place after the characters scattered around the planet and essentially messed up the plot. Elmer and Cookie panicked after being separated and attacked by wolves and accidentally crashed the Hunter on the fire side of the planet, where Gamer found them, again. Parkour receives a distress call and Finite grabs a ship from the Even Horizon to save them. As soon as they left though, Pulgotic randomly attacked the team, and an ice worm appeared out of the lake which Lucidia later decapitated with her scythe. Aggron challenged Pulgotic and recruited them to the team. Meanwhile, the two Guardians of the planet, Infernance and Permafrost have appeared, and decided to split up to 'teach the fools the truth about their kingdom'. On the fire side, Gamer had become Unleasher, a super powered version of himself. However, Permafrost appeared and froze him solid, leaving again with a warning. On the Ice side, Infernance attempted to set Sparky on fire (obviously failing), before leaving as well. The team then reunites and set off for the Disruptor, with Lucidia following. Upon arriving though, they are immediately attacked by wolves. Grateful for being saved, Lucidia decides to join the team, but Pulgotic suddenly turn against the team, ending with 404 and Sparky combining Fortnite tactics with explosives. In short: Overkill. Straight after though, they are confronted once again by Infernance and Permafrost. Suddenly, a robot jumps in front of Infernance. Infernance tries to melt it, but it just regenerates, and both entities are smashed right out of the galaxy. The team panics, throwing random attacks at it, and AMAZO is about to kill Snuffles when a voice (Ares) calls back the robot, and it leaves. The team is now focused on the Disruptor in the centre of the lake, and are trying various things to break it. After a while, a fire and ice comet fly above them and collide right over the Disruptor, merging the three and revealing Chaotis, the true Titan of Temperature. Elodian teleports to the planet and engages in the fight as well against him. Other enemies; Sara, and the Cat Council (Pixelcat, Endercat, Realisticat, and 16bitcat), also appeared, giving the team six enemies to fight with. During the battle, Carmen was critically injured by Sara hitting her, prompting Finite to summon his ship MECHA-5 from the other side of the galaxy as a last resort. Pixelcat fled when he realized that they were losing, and eventually, Finite ordered M5 to use Order 7, effectively ending Chaotis but also shutting down the ship from overload. After everything was cleared up, the team left the planet to their next target: Viridis. Category:Story Arc Forum Fight